


Falling

by this_is_athens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Month, M/M, Nekoma!Tsukki, Pre-show, hqmonth, i'm continuing it!, kurotsuki - Freeform, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_athens/pseuds/this_is_athens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tsukki day of haikyuu month, sorry it's late.<br/>Written for the tumblr prompt: : i fell down the stairs and you caught me like a princess. what….what do we do now………</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, the entire ordeal was Yamaguchi’s fault. Honestly. It was him who thought it was a good idea for Tsukishima to go to Nekoma, saying he was “good at volleyball” and could “make it” in Tokyo. After he got his invitation letter, he responded saying he was considering their school, after being bothered heavily by Yamaguchi. So it was natural for him to go on a tour of the school. In the present, the tour was over, and all he had to do was get back to the front door and leave. The trouble was, he had three flights of ridiculously steep stairs to descend first. Looking down, it seemed even worse. More effort. He sighed, defeated, and decided he would try to get down them as fast as he could. This stupid tour was going to make him late to volleyball practice. Toting his bag on his shoulder, he began to move his feet as fast as he could, one step after another, and then he’d made it down the first flight. He rounded the corner and sped down the second, and didn’t pause at all before launching down the last one; his fatal mistake. If only he had stopped, if only he had seen that bright yellow sign… Tsukishima saw the caution warning a second too late; his foot hit the first step and suddenly he was flying forward.   
It happened so quickly he didn’t have the time to cry out or even make a noise. He braced himself for the inevitable. He expected the cold impact of the linoleum flooring; what he didn’t expect was surprisingly warm arms matching his speed like a perfect set, but without the part where he gets thrown back into the air. He looked up slowly, and his eyes were met with dark, wide ones and a surprised expression.   
“Um, hi-“  
“Are those volleyball shoes?” The boy who had caught him asked suddenly; Tsukki’s shoes had fallen out of his bag and onto the ground when he’d fallen.   
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, wow! You must be one of the first years we invited! What position do you play?” The boy, who had oddly styled dark hair, was talking very quickly. It was easy to tell how excited he was about volleyball.  
“Middle blocker.” Tsukki answered between halted breaths.  
“That’s awesome! Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m- wait, there’s something I’m missing- you usually shake someone’s hand during the introductions, and I’m not- oh, crap!” The boy flushed red and immediately placed Tsukki on the ground, feet first. Tsukki snickered. He’d been waiting for the other to realize that.   
“Anyway, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the volleyball team.” Kuroo extended his hand. Tsukishima looked him curiously. What an interesting twist of fate.  
“Tsukishima Kei, the one considering this team more by the minute.” Tsukishima took the hand before him. It was warm, in contrast to Tsukki’s own freezing skin. The corner of his mouth was raised in a smirk. Kuroo raised his eyebrows at this.   
“Why would that be?”  
“I had been worried there would be no promising visual aesthetic on the team, but things are starting to look up.”  
“You’ll be staying, then?” Kuroo was acutely aware of what was happening and trying rather hard not to freak out.  
“It’s here or Karasuno. I’m sure you have advice?” Kuroo nodded eagerly. Tsukki smiled and reached into his bag for a moment, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen, and after a few seconds of scrawling he extended the paper, on which was a phone number.  
“I hope you can convince me.”


	2. time lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompts: “It’s raining and you forgot your umbrella, so come over here and stand under mine while we wait for the bus.” and: "This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh crap I hit you in the stomach/crotch.” but also as a continuation.

It was the first day of school. It was monumental. It was one of few. It was the one day that month that Mother Nature chose to rain and thunderstorm all day. Kuroo mused over this, how he would probably remember this day as the one time the weather didn’t cooperate on his first day, as he walked to the bus stop. What a day it should be. The first memory of his third year of high school. He was hoping, just a bit, that something would make this day memorable more than the rain and lightning. The thought flitted across the back of his mind, it was there but was going unacknowledged. He automatically stopped walking where he knew his bus stop was, gazing at the tops of the trees across the street as the sun rose. The red, orange and pink blended together in a way that was almost hypnotizing. He paused his contemplation, however, when he noticed something out of his peripheral vision. Or rather, someone. Huh, thought Kuroo. Must be some new first-year. He was usually the only one at this stop. It was one of the first ones, so the few other students who lived in his area usually walked to another stop nearby to get extra sleep. Kuroo liked to get on the bus early so he could choose whatever seat he wanted and make sure he didn’t end up having to sit with some idiot. In the present, Kuroo had further inspected the other boy to find that he was tall, blond, and wore a pair of black glasses. He looked… familiar. Was that- holy shit, it was him. The guy he’d just barely managed to save from falling down the stairs last month! They’d texted, but Tsukishima had never told him which school he’d chosen to go to. The blonde’s arms were crossed and he was shivering from the cold. He must’ve forgotten his umbrella. Kuroo smiled to himself. This was perfect. Kuroo was wearing a waterproof jacket over his uniform, but he’d brought an umbrella just in case. He walked over to Tsukishima, holding the umbrella downwards at an angle. Tsukishima looked over at him, and Kuroo saw recognition flash in his eyes.  
“Hey, cutie, you were pretty lucky to get the same bus stop as someone who would love to share their umbre-” CRACK! Without warning or provocation, the umbrella snapped out. As fate would have it, it had been pointed directly at the blonde’s crotch. Which it hit. With great force. Both of their eyes widened as the Tsukishima uncharacteristically yelped and doubled over. Kuroo tried in vain to use the now-extended umbrella to cover the poor boy.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I just saw you all cold and shivering and-”  
“Aren’t volleyball-” cough “captains supposed to be” cough “more coordinated?” Kuroo cracked a smile at that. He hadn’t remembered him being this sarcastic, but it was adorable. Tsukishima breathed heavily for a moment, then regained his composure and stood up.   
“It’s fine, anyway. Think nothing of it.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Tsukishima’s sudden change.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m fine.” Tsukishima deadpanned. Kuroo shrugged.  
“Well, why are you here?” He asked, genuinely surprised to see this guy here.  
“Um, rude.” Oops, that came out wrong. Kuroo quickly backtracked, his face turning slightly red.   
“Nonono, I mean here, at this bus stop. Did you actually move here? It’s only been, like, two months since I saw you.”   
“Nah, I’ve got an apartment with my brother. He’s going to college around here.” Kuroo nodded in understanding.  
“Good thing he’s not living on campus, I guess.”  
“Yeah.” Tsukishima said shortly. There was a brief moment of pause before Kuroo realized it was his turn to speak. Crap, what do I say now? Come on, you idiot. Say something!  
“I-uh- like your- glasses.” He finished awkwardly, mentally smacking himself. There is literally nothing special about those glasses! What the hell are you doing?!?  
“I-uh- like your hair” Tsukishima responded sarcastically, duplicating Kuroo. Kuroo nearly wanted to hit the blondie with his umbrella again. But he didn’t. He stood there, covering himself and Tsukishima with his red umbrella. He eyed the other boy.  
“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” Kuroo stated, smiling just a bit. Tsukishima grinned.   
“Glad you noticed.” Tsukishima added happily. Kuroo briefly started to panic over his lack of conversation topics again, but luckily he caught something out of the corner of his eye. An unmistakably yellow blur was hurtling toward them down the hill. “That’s our bus, I take it?” Tsukishima asked, noticing how Kuroo was looking at it.   
“Yeah. You’ll be able to tell it’s our because it comes straight from that intersection. The rest turn around the corner.” Tsukishima nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth, but just then he bus stopped in front of them. Kuroo went immediately up the steps of the bus, and Tsukishima followed suit. The bus driver, a small old man, smiled at Kuroo, and he stopped as the man began to speak.  
“New friend, eh Tetsurou? He looks kinda cute, much better than that little guy with those video games. You should invite him over sometime! I’m so glad to see you make new friends!” Kuroo turned redder than his tie.   
“Granddad, will you please… not?!?” He said angrily, voice cracking slightly. The little old man cackled as Tsukishima snickered and extended his hand to the old man around Kuroo.  
“Actually, you’re rather entertaining. I’m Tsukishima Kei, pleased to make your acquaintance.” The old man laughed again, and took the offered hand. He shook with surprising vigor for his age.  
“Did you see that, Tetsurou? Polite! You ought to learn something from this one!” He addressed Tsukishima. His voice was gravelly and upbeat, a very unnerving combination. “I’m Kuroo Hayato, good to meet you, Kei. Teach my grandson something about manners, and hair!” Tsukishima grinned, even more when he saw Kuroo’s pained expression. He pushed Kuroo’s back lightly.   
“Are you going to sit down, or what?” Kuroo, having been embarrassed enough as it was, complied quietly, choosing a seat in the back of the middle section of the bus. There were two others on the bus already: a petite girl doing what looked like homework, even though it was the first day of school, and a guy with earbuds in and his eyes closed, slumped into the window of his seat. Both were closer to the front and several seats away. Tsukishima sat down next to Kuroo as the bus began to move, smiling smugly. Kuroo spoke furtively in a hushed tone.  
“Careful, that old man has hearing like a damn bat. He’s old enough to retire, but he likes embarrassing me, curse him.”   
“Ah, alright. Dinner sounds nice though… Tetsurou.”  
“I hate you!” Kuroo yelled to the front seat, startling the homework girl. A chuckle resonated throughout the bus.   
“Love you too, grandson!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this story with each chapter having one or more prompts, if anyone has any ideas let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and too short, I'm sorry. I have a continuation in the works. Let me know if you want to read it!


End file.
